1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to free space optical communications. More specifically, the present disclosure provides a method and system for point-to-point communication over an optical channel.
2. Background
Modulated optical retro-reflectors (MRRs) are emerging as useful communications components for small military vehicles. A retro-reflector is a device that reflects incident light beam back along a vector that is parallel to but opposite in direction from the angle of incidence. The bandwidths needed to support payload sensors of choice exceed one (1) gigabyte per second (Gbps), while emerging approaches have shown performance at 100 kbps to 10 Mbps. The primary problem with achieving the 1 Gbps performance is the bandwidth limitations of the multiple quantum well (MQW) semiconductor devices used in the modulated optical retro-reflectors. High sensitivity requires large area multiple quantum well devices, which automatically means high capacitance, and thus low frequency.
A current solution to the problem of increasing bandwidth has been to use arrays of smaller multiple quantum well modulators. Some of these arrays have shown the ability to increase bandwidth from 100 kbps up to the 10's to 100 Mbps. However, while improvements have been made, room for improvement exists, as current solutions still do not provide the bandwidths needed for the application.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for addressing bandwidth needs, which over come the problems discussed above.